Rogue's Not So Secret Admirer
by RogueStar
Summary: DONE A PR tiein fic by both me and my cousin, TruthReconciliation. An Irken from Rogue's past comes to earth and Zim hates his guts. Why? Heh, read and find out.
1. Unexpected Arrival

Rogue's Not-So-Secret Admirer  
  
Chapter One: Unexpected Arrival  
  
Deep in the lower levels of the freakishly deformed base, the two invaders known as Rogue and Zim were busy on various experiments and things like that. In the far background, Zim's "broken" SIR swung from the ceiling wires, squealing wildly.  
  
At a large, wide metal table, Zim and Rogue were perfecting their treatment with sodium chloride. They neared competition for a safe, balanced formula for Irken induced growth. So far...  
  
"......OKAY! I think I got it!" Zim announced. He held up a tube of cloudy white liquid. Rogue took the vial and gazed at it for a moment.  
  
"Who's gonna test this batch?" She asked, looking at Zim. The last few didn't fair well with both of them.  
  
The first few, which Zim tested on himself, first caused him to grow five inches in five seconds, but then back down to his normal height in two seconds flat. The few after that, Rogue tested and she didn't last thirty seconds with two extra inches of growth. With ALL the failure, they still felt they almost had it.  
  
"...I'll do it." Zim took the liquid and drank it down in three gulps. He stood there, nothing happening at first, Rogue waiting with crossed fingers. Another ten seconds or so passed, and still nothing. Zim suddenly grew irritated.  
  
"...GRRRAAAHHHHHHH!!" He threw the glass tube across the room, unknowingly beanin' Gir in the head. The SIR wasn't even bothered by it.  
  
"CURSE THIS PLANET AND IT'S HARD-TO-WORK-WITH CHEM-"   
  
Suddenly, Zim's body trembled a bit. He looked down to see his feet, just is feet, burst through his boots in spontaneous growth. Rogue showed another hopeful face, but the spurt only lasted for a mere three seconds. Zim's feet slowly returned to their original size.  
  
"...Another failure." Rogue said with a frown. Gir then jumped from the ceiling and landed in front of his Master and his exposed feet. He stared at them for a few seconds.  
  
"......AAHHHHH!! YOUR FEET IS NAKED!!" The robot pointed and started his insane little laughing. It wasn't long before Rogue too couldn't hold it in, and was laughing along with the SIR unit. Zim stood there, bare feet, and grew angry.  
  
"ENOUGH ALREADY!!" The alien shouted. "This isn't a time for giggling and chuckle! We've FAILED again in finding the right amount of "SALT"."  
  
Rogue stopped with the "giggle". "...Your right...but it WAS funny." Gir chuckled and bellowed even louder.  
  
After grumbling something under his breath, Zim turned and walked off, to grab another pair of boots for his "naked" feet.  
  
After Rogue finished laughing, she wiped a tear from her eye and looked at the time on one of the lab walls. It was nearly to Skool time. "You better hurry up, Zim. It's almost time to go."  
  
"I am aware of that!" He shouted back, like he knew that already.  
  
A few minutes past before Zim came walking out with a new pair of black boots dressing his feet. He looked at Gir, still giggling under his breath.  
  
Suddenly, the computer's main sensor system switched on, turning the Irken's attention to the computer screen. It showed them a grid of the Earth and a little red dot coming into the planet's atmosphere.  
  
"…What is that??" Rogue said looking at the screen.   
  
"Computer, what is that approaching the planet?" Zim asked.  
  
The computer answered, "…My sensors are detecting that it is a ship of Irken origins. But I cannot detect what type it is. Ship type unknown…"  
  
"Unknown? But it's a Irken ship?" Zim asked himself.  
  
"Another one?" Rogue said. "…What if…?"  
  
Zim looked at Rogue and understood what she meant. "A spy! The Tallest are still looking for me! …And you!"  
  
Rogue gave him a blank look before saying anything to that. "…Yeees, that might be likely…" She walked over to the computer and typed something onto the screen and waited a moment.   
  
Outside on the roof of the base, a small shaft opened on the side of the purple roof and a mini monitor shot up into the sky.   
  
Back in the base, the screen now showed a clear picture of the unexpected visitor. It was a quick glance before the ship disappeared in the far background.   
  
Zim stood with a perplexed look. "…What did you just do??"  
  
"I launched a camera to get a better look." Rogue answered.  
  
"…We have those?" Zim said.  
  
"…Yeah."   
  
{Insert awkward silence here}  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Later at skool, class was about to begin. Zim and Rogue were there too, even though they really wanted to stay home at find out more about that ship. However, they have been tardy for the past week, working day and night on the salt mixture. One more delayed day might put suspicion in the skool humans and children.  
  
Rogue and Zim shifted nervously in their seats. They knew another Irken had landed, and he or she was going to come here, there was no doubt about that. The first place to go would be the standard learning construction of the planet.  
  
A paper fluttered under the door, and in an instant, Ms. Bitters was at the door. After quickly reading it over, she announced,   
  
"Children, please welcome the newest DOOMED member of this pitifully DOOMED classroom…Greg" The door opened and Greg slowly walked in. He had messy brown hair that stuck out in all directions. His light gray eyes darted nervously around the classroom. He wore a white and green striped shirt, black gloves, and blue jeans. A pair of jet-black boots stuck out from underneath the jeans. He also carried a red bag. He didn't look like anybody that would try to hurt someone, in fact, he looked kind of shy and scared, but you can never be to sure.   
  
"Greg, if you want to say anything, say it now, because after this, consider yourself a MUTE, got that!? Your seat will be next to Rogue." Ms. Bitters hissed, pointing at an empty seat. Greg cringed at Ms. Bitters rasping voice, but he quickly regained his composure.  
  
He nodded and said nervously, "Umm…hi, my name's Greg, and I…" He shuffled his feet, and walked toward his desk.  
  
Dib suddenly leaned out from his desk and said, "Be careful around Zim and Rogue!" He said, with his face three inches away from Greg's, "Those two are actually aliens trying to take over the Earth!"  
  
Greg cast a strange look at Dib, and once again moved towards his chair. He climbed into his seat and gave Rogue a weird look. Shifting his attention forward, he saw Zim staring coldly back at him. He glanced back over at Rogue and shuddered at the glare she was giving him.  
  
Dib looked at Zim and Rogue and noticed they were both staring at the new kid, 'Okay…that's a little suspicious…' he thought.  
  
~As the bell rang for lunch, Greg followed the flood of children. Zim and Rogue stayed behind, watching as Greg walked down the hall to where everyone else was running.  
  
"We'd better keep an eye on him…" Rogue said to Zim. "The Tallest think I'm dead and they're still scared of you. We want to keep it that way."  
  
"Yes, but I don't get it. He's not like any spy I've ever encountered, even though the Dib human has no suspicion of him being an alien, he isn't up to standards." Zim said, glancing curiously at Greg as he slowly walked to lunch.  
  
"You're talking about standards?" Rogue asked with a small smirk.  
  
In the lunchroom, Greg stood quietly in the lunch line, holding his tray as the lunch lady plopped some Meatloaf "Surprise" on it. Greg looked at it quizzically, shrugged, and took a seat…next to Dib.  
  
Zim was furious, "How can an Irken actually let himself be near one of those stinking humans? The mere thought of it makes me all…sicky."   
  
They watched as Greg slowly took a small forkful of the slop, and hesitantly ate it. Zim and Rogue almost lost it right there, an Irken eating this garbage? They looked back at Greg, whose face had turned slightly green. Making sure nobody noticed, Greg quickly walked over to the trash and dumped the rest of his lunch.   
  
The two aliens continued to watch Greg all day, always making sure that he wasn't watching them, of course, Rogue only had to glare at him to make him look away, (That look will scare anybody). At recess, Greg avoided the other students; he just sat by himself drawing and talking to what looked like a small tape recorder, but nobody seemed to notice.   
  
At the end of Skool, Rogue watched as Greg crept down the steps, she pulled Zim aside and said, "I'll follow him and see what he's up to. I'm less likely to get noticed."  
  
"Just be careful," Zim said. Greg walked by them, and Rogue nodded, and quickly chased him. Unknown to the Irkens, a lone figure stood in the shadows, watching Rogue follow Greg, and Zim walking off the other way. It was Dib.  
  
"What on earth is she up to?" Dib said to himself, "Why is she following..." His face grew shocked and fearful. "She's going to abduct him! I knew they were up to something! I have to save Greg!"  
  
Greg walked down the sidewalk, carrying his books, when he thought he saw something moving out of the corner of his eye. He stopped and quickly looked behind him. A chill went up his spine, but he continued walking home. Suddenly, there it was again! He quickened his pace, not noticing Rogue hiding in the tree above him. She looked down at him, knowing that he could tell he was being watched. She could fry him right here and now, and that would be the end of it, or she could capture him, and they could get information out of him. She was about to jump, till a baseball hit her right in the stomach. She lost her balance, and fell out of the tree with a loud THUD! She landed on the sidewalk. Looking up, she came face to face with Dib, grinning and tossing another ball up and down.   
  
"YOU!" Rogue shouted.  
  
"Messed up your big plan, didn't I?" Dib sneered, "I know what you and Zim have been up to, I saw you watching Greg, just waiting for the right moment to grab him." By now, Greg had heard the yelling and had literally walked right up to the two arguing students, both who seemed oblivious to his presence.  
  
"What do you mean, "grab" him, you idiot!?" Rogue yelled, staring angrily at Dib, who stared right back. "What empty thing in that overgrowth head of your-"   
  
"Don't play dumb with me! You and Zim were watching Greg all day! You were going to capture him! I knew you alien…FREAKS were up to something!"   
  
Apparently, "FREAKS" was the last straw, because Rogue snatched Dib with one hand, and slammed him into the tree. Not noticing a wide-eyed Greg standing there, her other arm flashed a crimson color, and she pointed it at Dib, who was trembling like a leaf. Dib fainted, slumping like a rag doll in Rogue's grip. Seeming satisfied with what she just did, she let go of him and stared in disgust at his limp form.  
  
Greg gave Rogue a strange and suspicious look, "You're definitely not human…are you?" Rogue whipped sideways, realizing he had seen the whole thing.  
  
"As for you…." She said coldly, Greg never let her finish, because he high tailed it, dropping his books and bag, and in seconds, was over the hill. Greg was a fast runner. When you have creatures or people that want to kill and/or chasing you, you usually run faster. Rogue didn't chase him though; she was picking up Greg's stuff.   
  
At the lab:  
  
Gir sat in the living room, watching the "Twenty-five and a half hour Angry Monkey Show Marathon" He looked cutely up from the TV and yelled " MASTER! ROGUE IS HOME!" Then he went back to watching TV and eating cheese. Rogue walked to the elevator and went down into the lab.   
  
"So, what is he here for?" Zim asked, while creating another batch of the salt solution.  
  
"I would have captured him and brought him here, but the Dib human interfered again. Are you sure we couldn't have accidentally left him on the Massive?" Rogue asked, getting more and more annoyed with the human.   
  
"Curse that Dib worm!" Zim yelled out loud like he always did when ranting about Dib.   
  
"I did manage to get these though," Rogue said, setting the books and Greg's bag on a table. The books were the Skool textbooks, except for one; it was a sketchbook, filled with sketches of different worlds, animals, and other sorts. But, the sketch that was most noticeable was a very, very old drawing…of Rogue. 


	2. The Skool Dance

Chapter Two: The Skool Dance  
  
"What is this?!" Zim yelled, looking at the drawing. Both Irkens looked at the drawing with shocked eyes. It was Rogue back when she had obeyed the Tallest, before she had met Zim, even before they had her go on half of the "missions" that she did, Greg had made a sketch of her on a training course on Irk.  
  
She remembered that course, in the picture, she was shooting at a combat droid, while two others burned in the background. Rogue was confused, she didn't think she knew Greg, but he seemed to know her. Zim flipped a few pages, and there were another sketch of Rogue, a few more pages, and there was another. On the last page of the sketchbook, there was one last picture of Rogue. She was standing there with a small smirk on her face, and an almost "kind" look. Out of all the pictures, this had the most work put into it.  
  
"I said, what is this, Rogue?" Zim asked again, shaking the sketchbook as if it would come alive and answer his questions.  
  
Rogue shook her head and said, "I… I don't know, I honestly don't remember seeing him at all, of course I don't remember much from back then anyway."   
  
Zim set the book down, and dug through Greg's bag, and picked up the object that Greg was talking to earlier. "And this is…what?"   
  
Rogue looked at it and said, "It looks like a recording device…maybe I can get it to play back." Rogue worked on the recorder for a few minutes, and soon got it working.  
  
"Well, lets hear what it says," Zim asked eagerly.  
  
Rogue pressed the "play" button, and the recording started up:   
  
"Journal Entry 75: I have just recently landed on a small planet called "Earth" and have joined the nearest educational facility. Out of the whole population of this…"Skool"…there are three main subjects I am interested in. There's Dib…a 'human' with an extremely large head. He's always babbling on about aliens or other phenomena. Rogue…now this girl…I swear I've met her before…I get this very odd feeling when I'm around her… And then there's Zim, he's definitely Irken…green skin, no nose or ears…and I've heard all about him.  
  
"Entry 76: "Okay…Zim and Rogue have been watching me all day…I don't think I've done anything to prove that I'm not human…I'm really getting freaked out here." That was all of the entries.   
  
"That was right before Dib got in the way," Rogue said, still confused about the pictures.   
  
"Computer! Scan the town for any other Irken life forms." Zim said, obviously irritated. The computer sighed, and a map of the whole town appeared on the monitor. One blip showed up at a trailer three blocks away. "GIR! COME DOWN HERE!" Zim shouted, and instantly the insane SIR unit was at his feet, holding a rubber moose covered in cheese. "Moosee and I was eating tacos!" The little robot squealed, licking cheese off his face.  
  
Rogue knelt down to the robot, which was grinning from ear to ear. "Gir, we need you to go on a little mission for us, okay? We need you to go spy on someone. He li…"   
  
"SPYYYYY!!!!!" The SIR unit screamed, making Rogue jump back. "SPYING! Just like on TV! James Blond, Double-Oh Zero! Where is he? Where!" Gir was going ballistic.   
  
"GIR!" Zim yelled, covering his "ears".  
  
"YYYYEEEEEESSSS?" Gir asked, once he stopped running into the wall.   
  
"Erm…now pay attention, Gir," Rogue said, praying that he wouldn't go insane again. "He lives right here" she said, pointing at the computer screen. "Now, try not to be seen, alright?"   
  
"OOOKAAAAYYYY!" The robot yelled as he put on his disguise.  
  
A few minutes later:  
  
The little green dog skipped down the sidewalk to the gray trailer three blocks away. It normally would have taken two or three minutes, but with Gir, it took about ten. The robot stopped, looking at the trailer. It was much larger than Zim's base. By some miracle, the robot avoided the complex security system, and climbed up to the window. Gir pressed himself against the window, trying to see in. Gir began recording as Greg walked into the room, carrying a large pile of books.   
  
"HEY! HEEEYY!! DO YOU SEE ME?" DOOO YOOUU?!?" Gir screamed, definitely getting Greg's attention. In fact, Greg didn't even notice the bag of snacks lying on the floor.  
  
"What is tha-" Greg slipped on the snacks, and the pile of books went flying. Landing on his back, he opened his eyes just in time to see the books before they fell on him. A loud crunch and a blast of static were heard, followed by a flash of light. Greg sat up, revealing his true Irken look. He had crystal blue eyes, pale green skin, and had antennae that almost seemed to break at the end, making them hang down loosely. He wore elbow high gloves, and boots that went almost to the top of his legs. He turned his head, and looked at his now sparking Pak.  
  
"Not again!" Greg cried, "That's the third time today!" He glanced at the window, where Gir had pressed himself even harder against the glass, as if he would pop through the window.   
  
"OOoooOOOoo…" Gir yelled, "I SEEE YOU! AALLLL OF YOOOUU!!!"   
  
"Why you little, I'm going to-AAAHHH!" Greg started to run toward the door, but tripped on one of the many books on the floor.   
  
"GIR!" Zim yelled into the radio, "Get back here!" The SIR unit quickly left, and skipped back toward the base.  
  
Back to the lab again…  
  
"Gir,…what did we tell you not to do?" Zim asked, frustrated. They had heard the whole thing over the radio.  
  
"Umm…UMMM… I FORGET!" Gir said, smiling hugely. Rogue however, was not part of the conversation. As Zim ranted on about how to follow orders, she sat on the couch with a headache. She had tried to remember who Greg was, but no matter how hard she tried, she couldn't come up with anything.  
  
"*sigh* Just give me the tape, Gir." Zim said, knowing it was no use trying to get anything into Gir's head.  
  
"OKAY!" Gir popped open the top of his head, pulling out a video recorder, and handed it to Zim. He then skipped merrily into the kitchen. (oh boy)  
  
"Come on Rogue, let's see what's on this," Zim said. He was exhausted, this Greg fellow was causing them a lot of problems, and he didn't have time for them.  
  
Down in the lab, Rogue hooked their recorder to the view screen, and activated it. They watched it up to the part where the books fell on Greg. When he got up, Zim paused it.  
  
"So that what he really looks like," Zim said at the change in Greg's appearance.  
  
Seeing his face on the computer screen, it suddenly hit Rogue like a ton of bricks. She had seen Greg before, many times to be exact.   
  
Flashback: Rogue's POV  
  
I was in the Irken Training Complex one day. The Tallest had a training room built JUST for me and me alone. All the other rooms where the other soldiers trained were too easy for me…  
  
Compared to my form of training, any other Irken wouldn't last three seconds in what I can go through. It was just like any other day at the complex, except there was somebody watching me this time.  
  
After wasting three combat droids, which was something easy and something I was accustomed to do daily, I walked towards the hall, and there he was. He was a blue-eyed Irken, which was quite an odd eye color for our kind. The look on his face, it told me that he just witnessed what I could do with three top fighting droids in seconds. His jaw was hanging from its hinges, and his eyes were pretty wide with astonishment.   
  
His expression was enough to get a chuckle out of me. I walked away from him, leaving him the way he was…but from then on, I often wondered why someone like him would just walk into the training complex. I could tell by his overall build that he wasn't a fighter, or a soldier.  
  
And to make things weirder…I kept seeing him afterwards, from time to time. It didn't bother me, I knew he wasn't following me or anything. I later found out he worked mostly on the Massive, and that's where I was most of the time as well. He was a scientist, come to found out, working for the Tallest…  
  
Slowly, piece by piece, I started talking to him. It was maybe just two minutes at a time, we were both busy. Then one day, I spotted him at the one of the ship parking areas. He was packing a lot of equipment into his Voot. I asked him where he was heading.  
  
It took him a minute to answer that question. There was something bothering him, but I couldn't guess what it was. He finally told me that he was going on an exploration, and he might be gone for…a very long time.  
  
He sounded sad saying it. I wasn't sure what to say then…but, 'Well…I'll see you whenever then…'  
  
Then I walked away…and left him in the same manner I did on the first time we met.  
  
And ever since, I never saw him again…  
  
End of POV   
  
" WHAT THE (something exploded upstairs) IS HE DOING HERE?!?" Rogue screamed. Zim stood there, slack-jawed, shocked by Rogue's "vocabulary"  
  
"Where did you learn that?" Zim asked, a little stunned. Gir walked up to the two Irkens, carrying something in a bowl.   
  
"I MADE POPCORN FOR THE MOVIE!" Gir wailed, making Zim and Rogue jump. The SIR unit held up a bowl of very burnt popcorn to the two Irkens.   
  
"No thanks Gir…. um…we're…um…not hungry." Zim said, looking slightly greener than normal. Gir looked sadly at his feet and left the lab.   
  
"So, do you know who he is?" Zim asked after Gir had left.  
  
"Yeah, I remember now! He's…" Rogue paused, her antennae twitching, "…someone's here!"  
  
Both Irkens had their disguises on in a flash, in case Dib was here.   
  
"Alright, whoever it is, come out!" Zim yelled, expecting to hear Dib's voice, but instead, someone else was talking.   
  
"I'm not one of those 'humans', and that was your SIR unit that was watching me?" Greg said as he walked out of a shadow.  
  
"What the- HOW DID YOU GET IN?!" Zim yelled, furious.  
  
"Simple." Greg said with a little grin, "I followed your SIR unit here, disabled your security system, and walked right in."  
  
"I thought you were gonna UPGRADE those gnomes," Rogue whispered, glancing at Zim.  
  
"I did." Zim replied in disbelief.  
  
"Well, Rogue…you've changed quite a lot since the last time I ran into you…" Greg said, "…but how did you end up here?"  
  
"WE will be the one's asking the questions here, spy!" Zim said, but Rogue interrupted him.  
  
"He's not a spy, Zim. Just some explorer who ran into me a few times." Rogue said. "He's anything but a threat."  
  
Greg laughed a little. "You guys thought I was a threat? Nah, why would I be? It's not like you did anything that would make them send the armada after you…did you?"   
  
"It just so happens, Greg…" Zim stated, "…that Rogue and I are the ones that blew up the Massive." Instantly, Greg's eyes went wide as saucers.  
  
"What?! H-How? The Massive was practically invincible! Please tell me the Tallest are dead! And also, why?" Greg blurted out, saying most of it in a few seconds. Zim and Rogue were confused by Greg's reaction; they thought they were the only Irkens that hated the Tallest.  
  
"Wait a second!" Zim questioned, trying to make sense of it all, "Why aren't you loyal to the Tallest like all the others?"   
  
"Why?" Greg said, "…because they're the reason I'm here in the first place! They banned me from Irk because I didn't want to change my job on the Massive! I've been living on a drifter colony for the past few years, it's not a nice place to live, trust me."   
  
"You were banned?! When did that happen?" Rogue asked, puzzled.  
  
"Rogue, the last day I saw you, I wasn't leaving on some journey, that was the day they banned me, that's why I wasn't at the convention." Greg said, his head lowered in what almost seemed like shame.  
  
Rogue looked at the Irken she had known for so long, "Then why did you tell me you were leaving instead? Why didn't you tell me the truth?"  
  
Greg's face sank. He sighed and said, "Because…because I was embarrassed, I didn't want to tell you…." Greg voice dropped off, like he still didn't want to talk about it.  
  
"Why would you be embarrassed? What would give you a reason to be..." Rogue took a closer look at Greg and realized there could be one reason that he would be ashamed, and the look on his face said enough. It was a expression she's seen before…on somebody else.   
  
"Rogue…I love you..."  
  
A sudden silence took over the lab. Greg stood there in front of Rogue, with a look of embarrassment on his face. Rogue was, well, stunned to hear those words...from someone else. And Zim...  
  
"...Is this LUV you speak of what I think it is?!" Zim barked in Greg's face. Greg looked back at him and backed off a little from Zim's wrathful appearance. "…IS IT?!"  
  
"What other kind do you think I mean?" Greg answered.   
  
"GIR!! COME!" With that, Gir came running into the lab, smelling like the burned popcorn he made earlier. "GET RID OF THIS!!" Zim points right at Greg.  
  
"...Why? He just get here." Gir answered. Zim snaps himself on the forehead.   
  
"I COMMAND you to KICK HIM OUT!!" Zim repeated, more angry.  
  
"...OK!" Gir waddled over to Greg and started kicking him in the leg.   
  
"...Gir...WHAT are you doing?" Zim said.  
  
"I'm KICKING him!" The SIR replied.   
  
"THAT'S NOT WHAT I MEAN!!!"  
  
Greg looks down and at with an "ok" look. "...Uh...can you...go away, please?"  
  
"Enough! WHY are you here in the first place!?" Zim shouted. "TELL ME NOW!"   
  
Greg stared at Zim, "I'm a scientist, what do you think I'm doing here?"   
  
"I MEAN THE LOVE!!" Zim exploded.  
  
"I didn't come here just because I loved her...oh, yeah, that." Greg said, finally getting what Zim was trying to say. Gir suddenly appeared with a stick, and started poking Rogue with it, who was still frozen in place.  
  
The poking was enough to get her to come out of it. "...Wha-...Greg...did you say what I thought you..."  
  
Greg looked at Rogue, showing some blushing now. Zim saw this, and that was enough. With a crazy look on his face, he ran over to a nearby button, a big red shiny one, and pressed it hard. A huge vacuum dropped above Greg's head, and he was sucked up and out of the base and onto the sidewalk. Inside, Zim started his evil sounding laugh.  
  
"Wha-...What just happened?" Greg muttered, dazed. Realizing where he was, he quickly activated his disguise. He stood up feeling lightheaded. (After the trip up the tube, you'd be dizzy too)  
  
Just down the sidewalk, Dib was walking down hill, and spotted Greg getting up off the ground. "...Is that...that's that new kid, Greg." He starts walking closer, but then realizes something. "...What's he doing right in front of Zim's house?" The gears started turning. He went right up to Greg from behind.  
  
"...Hey! Wha'cha doing?"  
  
Greg spun around and saw Dib's grinning face. "...You're...Dib, right? The "crazy" one?"  
  
Dib loses the grin and just looks at him with a blank face. "...Yeeeah, that's what people say."   
  
Greg dusts himself off then asks, "So...what do you want?"  
  
Dib thinks before speaking. "...Oh nothing. I was just walking and I saw you here...in front of this freakish house right here...you see it?"  
  
Greg shot an odd look and looked back up at Zim's house. "...Are you feeling ok?"  
  
"I'm fine!" Dib said rather quickly. "I was wondering why you would be hanging near this place. Do you know who LIVES here?"  
  
"...What's your point in asking me this?" Greg asked him with slanted eyes.  
  
Dib gets right in his face. "Are you ONE of them?"  
  
"What?!"  
  
"Aliens! Zim and Rogue! They're ALIENS! To be more specific, they're Irkens." Dib said this with a tone of suspicion.  
  
Greg blinks a few times. ".... You're nuts." He walks away.  
  
"It's the truth!" Dib shouted as Greg left his sight. "Someday, I'll show the world that-" Just then, something hard hit the back of Dib's large head, knocking him to the ground face first. Behind him stood Gaz, with her GS2 in one hand and a rock in another.  
  
"You're doing it again, aren't you?" She said with evil eyes. "No wonder you don't have any friends, you make every kid around here think you're insane."  
  
Dib pulled himself off the ground, and cast his sister his own glare. "It's strange, why would that new kid be hanging around Zim and Rogue's house? Maybe he is one of them. And why am I talking to myself?"  
  
Gaz shrugged, "Whatever," she muttered, walking off. Dib narrowed his eyes, glancing first at Zim's base, then towards where Greg had walked off.   
  
"Maybe I should check up on this new kid…and then I have to work on this talking to myself…thing." Dib said, walking off after Greg.  
  
~Greg quickly let himself into his trailer/base. 'Great,' he thought, 'I finally tell Rogue what I've kept secret for years, only to find out she's taking a liking to Zim, who goes ballistic when I even mention liking her.' He plopped down onto the couch and deactivated his costume. He didn't care, he was to busy thinking. He needed a plan if he wanted Rogue to like him as well.  
  
Dib crept up to the fence by Greg's trailer, making sure to stay out of sight. "If Greg's really an alien, that would mean that there are three of them… that could mean the invasion is starting!" Dib walked up to Greg's window, not thinking that Greg's security system was better than Zim's. A hole quickly opened up under Dib and sent him screaming into the sewers.  
  
"…What was that?" Greg said, lifting his head. Shrugging, he left the room to go think of something.   
  
~The next day at Skool, Zim made sure that Greg didn't come within five feet of Rogue, except in class where he just stared right at him the whole time.   
  
"….And therefore children, it is only a matter of time until the planet freezes over, dooming us even more until our inevitable doom!" Ms. Bitters hissed, "…I deliberately tried to forget to tell you, but the Skool Dance is tonight, and you wretched students are forced to come! Any questions? Good."  
  
The bell for lunch rang a second later, and before anybody could move, Zim was already over by Rogue, almost pulling her towards the door.   
  
"Zim, don't you think you're overdoing it a little? I can take care of myself, you know." Rogue said as they walked out into the hallway. If Zim had even heard her, he didn't show it, he just glared menacingly at Greg as he left the room. Greg looked their way, before turning towards the lunchroom.  
  
Dib followed Greg into the lunchroom, looking down the line, he saw Zim glaring not quite at him, but past him. Dib followed Zim's stare over to Greg.  
  
'…Why is Zim staring at him like that? Last time he did something like that, it was Rogue. …I'm beginning to think that Greg really is an alien, but what I have planned today will prove that for sure!' Dib thought, a grin spreading across his face.  
  
Greg slid his tray onto the table, trying to avoid making eye contact with Zim. Dib sat across the cafeteria with one of his scanners.  
  
"Well, this will prove it once and for all, if Greg is an alien, this scan should show that." Dib said to himself.  
  
"…Your voice is irritating me." Gaz muttered, glaring over at Dib, "You know that thing doesn't even work, it says 'alien' or 'paranormal' to anybody."  
  
"…But that last kid was a Yeti! It does too work!" Dib protested. He pointed the scanner at Greg and hit the start button. Nothing happened. "…the batteries are gone! I put in new batteries five minutes ago!" He looked over at Gaz, who just shrugged.  
  
"…What? Beating the Uber-Piglord is more important than bugging that new kid." Gaz said, turning her attention back to the GS2.  
  
Dib looked frantically around the room, the bell was going to ring in a few minutes, his prime opportunity would be gone! His eyes came to rest upon a power outlet on the wall. He dashed over to the outlet, yanked the cord out of the scanner and plugged it in. He quickly aimed at Greg and started it.  
  
The lights in the cafeteria began to flicker, and then they went dead. This began to happen in the other parts of the Skool. Soon all of the power in the building was out, drawn into the scanner Dib was holding. A beam of red light shot out, soon filling the whole room. It scanned not only Greg, but also everyone in the cafeteria. While nobody else but Dib saw this, Greg, Zim, and Rogue showed up as aliens on the scan.  
  
"I KNEW IT! FOR ONCE THIS THING ACTUALLY WORKED!!" Dib yelled like he had won a marathon. Then, he realized what had happened. "…oops…"  
  
~At recess, Zim continued to keep Greg away from Rogue, but Dib tried another one of his little schemes to unveil Zim, which distracted him enough that Greg managed to talk to her.  
  
"…Hello Rogue…how are you?" Greg said, slowly sitting down next to her.   
  
"What? Oh…I'm fine, I guess." Rogue replied, watching Dib bother Zim to no end.  
  
"…I was…wondering…if you were going to be at that dance tonight. I wanted to know if you would…if you would dance with me…" Greg said, starting to blush again.  
  
Rogue glanced at Greg, "Um, well…Greg, there's one little…" Rogue started to say, but Zim must have gotten rid of Dib, because he charged over and dragged Greg away. Tossing him on the ground, Zim pointed straight at Greg's face, scowling.  
  
"LISTEN to me Greg, Rogue is MINE!! YOU are going to stay away from her, or I will DESTROY you to no end!" Zim hissed.  
  
Dib sat on a bench watching the three. "…Great, now there are three aliens! Imagine what they could be planning." Dib saw Zim 'talking' to Greg, "They're probably arguing over what part of the planer they get!" He said. Gaz was sitting next to Dib and glared at him.  
  
"Why is it that you always say that the new kids are aliens? It gets annoying!" Gaz said, "Why can't you accept the fact that they might have made a friend? I mean, Greg's new, Rogue's…Rogue, and Zim's just stupid."  
  
"The scan never lies, Gaz. And this is also coming from somebody whose best friend is a GameSlave?" Dib said, looking back at the Irkens.  
  
Seething with rage, Gaz stood up, "Fine Dib! You've figured it out, we're all aliens! You're the only human on this planet and we're all here to invade! How are you going to stop us?" Gaz stormed off, playing the GameSlave.  
  
"You didn't have to be sarcastic Gaz!" Dib called to his sister.  
  
~ A few hours were remaining before the Skool dance. At Zim's base, Zim and Rogue were planning to go to this human gathering. Inside in the living room, Zim walked up to Rogue and said flat out,   
  
"Rogue, I want you to stay away from Greg, I don't like him." Zim said, hoping she would listen.  
  
Rogue was listening, but wasn't as worried as he was. "Zim, you're being a bit over protective here."  
  
"He VEXES me!!" Zim shouted out loud.  
  
Rogue could see the worry in Zim's face. "Zim, I love you; you don't have to worry about that. I'm trying to tell Greg that, but you keep getting rid of him before that can happen."  
  
Zim's face changed. "…Okay Rogue, then you will tell him tonight. The sooner he leaves us alone, the better." Zim said walking towards the lab to make more salt solutions.   
  
~At the Membrane's house, Dib had been on hold for the past three hours, he had been trying to contact the army to warn them of the invasion.   
  
"…This is the army…GIVE ME AN ORDER SIR!!!" The operator shouted.   
  
"Finally! Listen, there's an alien invasion coming, we've got to create a global defense system! You've got to listen to me!" Dib pleaded desperately.  
  
"…Okay, alien invasions…you're that crazy Dib kid, right? You've called us about alien invasions twice before, one for…let's see, Zim…and…Rogue?"   
  
"Yes they're BOTH aliens…but another one has landed! There are three of them now! They're INVADING!" Dib said, "I've got proof!"  
  
"…Dib, STOP CALLING US!" The line went dead.  
  
"…Fine then! I'll just…take matters into my own hands!" Dib yelled at the phone, even though no one was there. Hanging up the phone, he ran upstairs to do some planning of his own...  
  
~That evening, the whole student body was crammed into the cafeteria for the dance. For it being a last minute notice, the turnout wasn't so bad.   
  
"I'm going to study this human dance ritual', in order to understand their disgusting habits." Zim said, walking over to the wall. Rogue walked up behind Zim and grabbed his hand.  
  
"Ah, come on Zim, why don't you dance with me once?" Rogue said with a little smile, "…it will make us look more…human. We'd be the only ones not dancing."  
  
Zim didn't like acting like the stink creatures he would soon rule, but Rogue did have a point.  
  
"Okay, I'll 'dance' with you." He agreed, walking her onto the dance floor.  
  
Greg entered the cafeteria soon afterwards. Looking around the room, he saw Zim trying to dance with Rogue. Since both of them didn't seem to know how to dance right, it was quite funny to watch. Greg sat in a chair by the wall and just watched as everyone else went along with the music.   
  
However, Dib was standing right next to his sister not too far off, ready to prove to everyone that aliens existed. He was going to try the old sleep cuffs on Greg. He had nowhere to run, and Dib knew not to make the same mistakes as last time.  
  
"Okay, I'll sneak up as quietly as possible, wait until he's not looking, then put the cuffs on him. I'll just…mess up his Pak, and bingo! We have one captured alien! Then nobody can call me crazy anymore! Wish me luck!" Dib said, a grin spreading across his face.   
  
"Stupid…" Gaz muttered as Dib crept off.  
  
At the end of the longest three minutes of Zim's life, that accursed song finally ceased.   
  
"NOW I will go study the rest of this ridiculous assembly… and if Greg is even here, will you tell him what you were going to say?" Zim said, sounding bored out of his mind.  
  
"Yes Zim, I'll tell him, don't worry about it." Rogue replied, "You're really being over protective, you know…" Zim shrugged and Rogue went looking for Greg.  
  
Greg stared blankly into space, waiting for this dance to end. He wanted to go back to his base, but the doors had locked everyone in.  
  
"…Hey, Greg," Rogue said walking up to him. Greg jumped; he wasn't really expecting to see Rogue here tonight. He started shaking nervously when Rogue sat in the seat next to him.  
  
Dib had crept behind the refreshment stand, he had a dead aim on Greg, and his stealth was about to pay off.  
  
"Listen Greg, I need to talk to you…about Zim and me." Rogue said. Greg looked at her. "…It's just that I…" She started, but Dib cut her short.  
  
"I KNOW YOU'RE AN ALIEN, GREG!!!! YOU, ZIM AND ROGUE!!! THIS IS TO PROVE IT!!" Dib yelled, before lunging at Greg with the sleep cuffs. Greg dodged the insane child, and started to run.  
  
Rogue just stood her ground and let out a small sigh. "…Typically…" She said under her breath.   
  
Gaz glanced up from her GameSlave, "…Reeeal sneaky, Dib…idiot."  
  
Zim's attention shot towards the noise, where he saw Greg running for his life while Dib chased after him. He couldn't help but grin at the sight. 'If the Dib worm actually catches him, I'll be rid of Greg forever! Just this once, that human better win! …Did I just think that?' Zim's face cringed, but he continued to watch the mayhem.  
  
Greg fled all around the cafeteria, dodging people left and right, while Dib ran into a few, knocking them over. 'Has he completely lost it?!' Greg thought while he slid under the snack bar. Dib jumped up, landing on the table and sending food everywhere.  
  
"You can't run forever Greg! I will CATCH you!" Dib yelled, running after Greg, scattering more food as he jumped off. Greg stopped to catch his breath, but it was short lived, Dib dove at him, the cuffs were open, ready to work. Greg ducked, and the cuffs missed, but instead clamped onto the disk table, which went haywire. Disks spat out like bullets, sending people running for cover until the machine broke in a shower of sparks.  
  
Greg ran towards the closest door, but he slipped on some punch that had been spilled. Losing his balance, he ran straight into Rogue, knocking them both down.  
  
"….umm…sorry?" Greg said. Quickly, he got up and pulled Rogue off the floor. He looked over his shoulder and saw Dib regain his footing. "Insane kid-must leave-bye!" Greg said quickly, before running off.   
  
Right at that time, Zim, who was now rolling on the floor laughing, stopped just in time to see Greg and Rogue. Because of the position they were in and the angle where Zim was, to the small invader, it looked like Greg was kissing Rogue…   
  
Zim's mood was replaced with a pure burning feeling of loathing and hatred, his eyes narrowed into thin slits. "That's it…this ends TONIGHT!!" He hissed under his breath.   
  
Greg got out one of the side doors, leaving Dib looking for him.  
  
"Where are you, Greg? Don't think you can just hide from me! You're not going to invade this planet as long as I'm around!" Dib stopped yelling when Gaz slammed his head into a cake on the snack table.  
  
"Congratulations Dib, you've publicly ridiculed me twice today, and destroyed the Skool Dance. You do know I'm going to slaughter you when we get home." Gaz hissed. Dib wiped his glasses off and stared at the mess that was the dance. Everyone was glaring at him like they wanted to kill him.  
  
"…*gulp*" Dib faced the angry crowd, while on the other side of the room, Zim went up to Rogue.   
  
"Come on Rogue…I have…stuff to do…" Zim growled, grabbing Rogue's arm and dragging her off.  
  
"Zim? Where are we going?" Rogue asked, but Zim wouldn't answer her. 


	3. The Duel

Chapter Three: The Duel  
  
~ "…What are we doing here?" Rogue asked as Zim dragged her into the park down the road from the Skool.   
  
"I use this path to get away from Dib, if I were Greg, I'd be going this way too…" Zim muttered, leaning against a tree.  
  
"…And? What's the matter?" Rogue questioned, not knowing where this was going.  
  
"Shhhh…here he comes…" Zim said as Greg crept down the path.   
  
The new alien was short of breath and more than happy to get out of that crazy situation. "Crazy Dib…I mean, how could someone with such a large head be so STUPID?!?! " Greg muttered, constantly looking back over his shoulder. Suddenly, Zim stepped out, blocking Greg's path.  
  
"This has gone far enough, Greg!" Zim yelled, Greg whipped around to face him, dropping his bag on the sidewalk; "I know you're here to STEAL Rogue from me, aren't you?"  
  
" WHAT?! No! I'm just-" Greg started.  
  
"AREN'T YOU?!?!?"   
  
"I said no! Jeez Zim, you have to listen a bit more! I swear, I only came here to get away from the Tallest!"  
  
"I want you to leave…" Zim hissed, "…I want you to leave Earth forever! Rogue is MINE, and NOTHING you can do is going to change that!" He yelled, pointing at the sky.  
  
"Hey, I have every right to stay on this planet! You can't just tell me to leave because you love her. I have deeper feelings for her as well!" Greg said, beginning to look annoyed.  
  
…*WHAM!!!*  
  
Greg suddenly found himself on the ground, grabbing his squeedlyspooch. Zim stood there, his fist clenched tightly. Rogue was wide-eyed staring at Zim, she never expected him to actually hit Greg, but he did.   
  
"You…are going to leave…or you are going to leave in pieces…" Zim said, his eyes narrowed at Greg. Greg stood slowly, regaining his balance.   
  
"I'm…not going to fight, but I'm not leaving this planet either…" He said through gritted teeth.   
  
Zim lunged at Greg, extending his spider legs at the last second. Greg moved to the left and just narrowly avoided being impaled. He started to run, but Zim spun around and lunged at him again. This time, one of Zim's spider legs struck Greg's Pak, and his disguise faded out.   
  
At that second, out of nowhere, Dib dropped down from a tree branch with a camera, wildly taking pictures.  
  
"With this, I'll be able to host my own TV show!" Dib shouted. Greg and Zim paused, Zim's spider legs retracting back into his Pak. Glancing at each other, then at Dib, then back at each other, they both slugged Dib at the same time. Greg then stepped on Dib's camera, breaking it into pieces.  
  
"Now…where were we?" Zim asked, "Oh, yeah…" He shot his spider legs out again and began chasing Greg again. Greg was so busy looking behind him that he ran right into a drinking fountain. The pursuing Irken slowed down, an evil grin filling his face.   
  
Rogue looked at Zim questionably, "He's not going to do…what I think… is he??"  
  
Zim used one of his metal legs to lift Greg up the side of the fountain, while another one was pressed on the spout.  
  
"I warned you Greg, don't say I didn't because I did! I WARNED YOOOUUU!!!!!! Now, you will experience the evils of WATER firsthand!!!" With that, Zim pressed on the button. The water sprayed out, soaking Greg. He stood there blinking for a second before it took effect. Greg suddenly began yelling in pain, scratching at his skin while rolling on the ground. Zim did his evil cackle again, watching Greg squirm. Greg stood shakily, obviously ticked off, with steam still rising from him.  
  
"Alright…you asked for it…" Greg said in a low, shaking voice. He ran at Zim who was still laughing uncontrollably.  
  
"…Eh?" Was all Zim could say before Greg tackled him. The two Irkens rolled around on the ground, Zim's hands clutching at Greg's neck, and Greg pinning his shoulders to the ground. Zim extended his metal legs, flinging Greg off, and then jumped into the tree line. Greg activated his own set of spider legs, and jumped after him.   
  
Rogue stood on the ground, shaking her head, "They're both acting like immature humans…it's sick…"  
  
Zim and Greg weaved and dodged through the trees, nobody was 'winning'. They backed up slowly and ran into each other. Zim, startled, blasted a laser, which ripped through most of the branches. Greg figured this was not the best place to be fighting so he started moving away.  
  
"Scared now, Greg? Running away because you know I am superior?! YES! Run away, run away for I am ZIIIM!!!" Zim yelled, giving chase once more.  
  
Greg ran through the tree, a branch or two snapped below him. He stumbled, but kept moving. When he reached the end of the trees, he stopped, below was the park's pond. Zim abruptly knocked him off the tree, but managed to grab his antennae with two of his spider legs. Greg winced in pain, but he knew that certain doom was below.   
  
"You see Greg? I'm better, I'm faster, smarter, and stronger than you. You were a FOOL for trying to oppose me. I was being nice earlier, but now, I'm going to make sure you never bother me or Rogue again!" Zim said evilly, holding Greg out a bit further over the water. "…Any last words, Greg?"  
  
"Yeah…look out below!" Greg yelled, with that, he swiped out with one of his spider legs, snapping the branch that Zim was on. They both fell, Zim hitting most of the branches on the way down. Greg grabbed one with his spider legs and swung over land before the legs broke and he fell to the ground.   
  
They landed in a crumpled pile at the base of the tree, but they were soon back on their feet.  
  
That was enough. Rogue couldn't take watching from the sidelines anymore. Sighing deeply, she pointed her arm between Greg and Zim, who were still going at it. She really didn't want to do this, but they both wouldn't listen to her right now anyway. She fired. The ground between the two exploded, knocking them back.  
  
"THAT was a warning shot…" Rogue said, "If you guys don't cut it out, you'll both be in a lot of pain for a real long time!" It was a bit of shock for both Irkens to see Rogue breaking them up all the sudden, but all the same, Greg and Zim both nodded and stopped trying to kill each other.   
  
Rogue looked at Greg and said, "…Listen Greg…I know you like me. And I think you're a nice person, but I'm sorry, this has to stop. …I love Zim…"   
  
Greg hung his head and had the full look of defeat on his face. Rogue continued, saying, "…And it's not just because he and I have been though so much so far…it goes deeper then that. Have you ever heard about link dreams?"  
  
Greg shot his head up with large eyes. He knew what they were, and he thought they were a thing of the past with Irkens. It was a rare, and beauty situation for two Irkens, and a sign for the title of 'soul mates'. He glanced over at Zim who stood there, looking triumphant.  
  
"…Zim and I have them…" Rogue finished, having a pit feeling in her gut, knowing this news is hurting Greg.  
  
Greg looked at them as what he had heard sank in. He nodded, turned around, and grabbed his bag from the sidewalk. He began to walk off when he paused, turned around again, and walked back to Zim and Rogue. He reached into the bag, and pulled out two vials of the salt mixture, and handed one to each of them.  
  
"You guys might want to measure these first. It's the right concentration, but…whatever…" He said as he walked away.  
  
"Greg…" Rogue wasn't sure what to say. "…I'm sorry…" She started, but when she looked up, he was already gone.  
  
~Greg didn't come to Skool the next day, or for the rest of the week. When he did come back the next week, he was different, he didn't talk at all and he didn't look at anybody. Whenever he saw Zim or Rogue, he just walked the other way. Dib kept threatening to expose him as an alien. Greg got really fed up around the fifth day, and on the way back home, Dib was walking down the street, when Greg brought back his fist and walloped Dib in the jaw. Dib grabbed his face, and got a hard punch in the stomach. He keeled over, and Greg stormed off, mumbling something in Irken, (You can just guess what he was saying)  
  
That occurred right outside Zim's house, so the two other Irkens saw everything. Zim stared at his archenemy lying on the ground, clutching his stomach and moaning, and found humor in this situation. Rogue watched as Greg walked away. She turned to Zim and told him she had to do one more thing.  
  
Making her way to Greg's base, she avoided the security systems and slipped inside. Rogue quickly found the elevator in the fridge (at least it's better than a toilet or trash can) and took it down to the lower levels of Greg's base. When the elevator reached the bottom, Rogue crept into the shadows. Greg stood at a large table, with many melted bottles or beakers lying around. Suddenly, the alien grabbed one of the bottles and chucked it into the depths of the lab.  
  
"Why is this happening?!" Greg shouted, grasping his head, "I can't think straight! Rogue…" Greg said, slightly calming down.   
  
Rogue thought Greg had seen her, but he hadn't. He went on, "…why can't I stop thinking of you? It's been like this for years, I couldn't get you out of my head. But now, when I can actually stop thinking about you…I can't. You're always there, why is that? How could have I been so stupid! …Zim deserved you a lot more than I did. What did I do that was worth noticing? I guess I shouldn't have got my hopes up…Rogue…I'm sorry."   
  
Greg looked sadly around the lab, a single tear ran down his cheek, but he brushed it away and walked into another room. Rogue bit her lip, and quickly went back to the elevator.  
  
Outside, thunder rumbled across the sky as Rogue opened the door from Greg's base. Walking into the street, she felt the first raindrop sizzle at it went down the side of her face, then another and another, soon it was pouring, it was going to be a long three blocks home.  
  
"Rogue! Wait!" Greg's voice rang out. Rogue spun around to see Greg running up to her. "Rogue, what are you doing out here in this weather? You'll kill yourself! At least take this…" Greg said, handing her an umbrella. She took the umbrella, and just stared at Greg. She could practically see the steam rising from him, but he didn't flinch. "Do you…want to come inside until this is over?" Greg asked.   
  
Rogue slowly turned away, after from what she had heard a minute before, she just couldn't do that to him.  
  
"…I understand." He said, walking back to his house, he looked sadly back at Rogue, and went inside.  
  
~ After a few minutes, Rogue walked through the door of Zim's base, and was instantly greeted by a very worried Zim.  
  
"Rogue, what were you thinking? Going out in this horrible earth weather! Are you okay? Where did you get that umbrella? Where were you anyway?" Zim asked, walking her over to the couch, checking to make sure she was okay.  
  
"I'm… fine…" Rogue said, slipping off her rain-soaked boots.  
  
"That still doesn't answer my question! Where were you?" He asked.  
  
Rogue sighed, "You know Zim…sometimes things are best left unsaid."  
  
~The next day, Ms. Bitters announced that Greg had 'moved' to a town somewhere in New York, and that a new student would be taking his place. The day then went on as it always had. Dib, without an easier target, went back to trying to foil Zim's plans for world domination. Ms. Bitters droned on about doom for hours on end, while the rest of the class drooled or slept. Rogue was in her own little world; she glanced over to the seat where Greg had sat. But Greg wasn't there anymore.  
  
When Rogue reached home at the end of the day, Zim stood there waiting for her.  
  
"Well, I'm glad that's over with, but that Greg let one last thing…here Rogue, it was taped to the door, it's for you," Zim handed her an envelope with her name on it. "Hopeful, this is the last we'll hear from him…" He then walked off.   
  
Rogue carefully opened the letter, inside was a drawing. It was her and Zim, together. Happy. Just like it should be. In the corner was a small message.   
  
"Dear Rogue,  
  
I have figured this would be the best way to do this. I'm sorry for all the trouble I've caused. Please keep this picture. If you don't want to, you don't have to. Enjoy your life with Zim, he's one lucky Irken to have someone like you to care for him, and it goes for you too.  
  
Best of luck, Greg"  
  
Rogue walked to the window and looked up at the darkening sky. One star floated high in the sky, and suddenly, shot across the early night sky and disappeared.  
  
THE END  
  
*RogueStar*: To the readers, this fic is the last tie-in fic before the start of the true sequel to Project Rogue! However, I won't start that til the REVISED thing of PR is done. This, plus the other tie-ins, will all be part of the upcoming sequel.  
  
I'd like to thank my cousin, TruthReconciliation for not only thinking of the main idea for this whole fic, but also letting me be the co-writing and stuff. ^^ I still think he's the real mind behind this one. The FC Greg is his, after all. Thanks, man! ^~ 


End file.
